<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一辆3p车 by chuci991126</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624681">一辆3p车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuci991126/pseuds/chuci991126'>chuci991126</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>kq, 破云 - 淮上 | Breaking Through the Clouds - Huái Shàng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuci991126/pseuds/chuci991126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>有口交，颜射，3p；黑桃k代指年轻的闻劭，“闻劭”来自十年后，这里的他已经和江停在一起几年了。<br/>区分黑桃k和闻劭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>黑桃k•闻劭/江停</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一辆3p车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————江停在仓皇地逃跑着。</p><p>他数不清这是他多少次试图逃脱，但是身后传来人奔跑的喘息和犬类的呼啸，他在虎口上狠狠地掐了下去，那力道那样大，几乎立刻就见了血。</p><p>江停喉咙里也因为过度奔跑而咳上了血气，他困难的分开了路边茂盛的草丛。</p><p>男人微笑地站在那里看着他。</p><p>他反身就跑，但已经晚了一步，几个保镖冲过来，狠狠地掰着他的肩膀将人压在了草地上，江停拼尽全力地挣扎，冷白的侧脸在尖利的草叶划出几道小口，血珠掉了下来。</p><p>“抓到你了。”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>江停什么都看不见，视觉剥夺，男人说这是他可以想象到的最温和的惩罚方式，江停对此嗤之以鼻，他一言不发地平躺着，手腕上带着镣铐。</p><p>“疼不疼？”黑桃k的指尖轻轻地拂过他的侧脸，在细小的伤口上划过，最终移开了，那触感冰凉而轻微，江停竟不合时宜地产生了一点留恋。</p><p>更炽热的东西贴了上来，那是男人的唇，他在没有愈合的伤口上舔舐着，重重地亲吻下去。</p><p>江停的喉咙里猝不及防地发出一声轻响，他挣扎着想要躲开，却被锁链牢牢地桎梏在了原地。</p><p>“你知道我是什么心情吗？打开门发现屋里空无一人的时候？”黑桃k的手掐在他的喉咙上，不轻不重地摁压着喉结，那是个十分具有威胁性质的动作，江停的肩膀竭力向后瑟缩着，他没什么力气和精力反抗了，就像一只弱小的动物企图回到自己可以藏匿的巢穴，却被更加强大的猎食者堵住了洞口。</p><p>但他的表情仍然高不可攀，冰一样结成了无形的墙。如果是十年后的黑桃k，他可以有一百种办法让爱人在床上求饶，快乐的，带着水声的呻吟，但是现在的闻劭拿江停毫无办法，他甚至不能把他怎样。</p><p>他们僵持住了。</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>脚步在地板上敲击出嗒嗒的清脆声响，男人推开了门，与房间里的自己对上了视线。</p><p>十年后的闻劭，他本应该在缅甸，和江停一起，享受他们难得的度假时光，但是一觉醒来，他却回到了十年前。</p><p>他试图做些什么补救一下，比如说，来看看十年前的他和十年前的江停，闻劭凭借着记忆推开了这个房间的门。</p><p>黑桃k长久地注视着对方，男人保养得极好，但是眼角仍不可避免地爬上了一丝纹路，那是他们唯一不太相像的地方，他确定自己没有一母同胞的兄弟，而男人的气质也更加沉着内敛。</p><p>“我就是你，你就是我。”</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>“十年前的江停，信念坚定，他在意的东西很少，但哪一样你都不能轻易摧毁。”</p><p>闻劭带着医用手套的手抽取了一点试管里的液体，他淳淳善诱着教导着年轻时的自己，好像这样就能避免他们少走那么多年曲折的路。</p><p>闻劭配了一点“特殊”的药，安全，健康，可以被人体很快地代谢出去，这无疑是现在的自己所需要的。</p><p>他举着针管走上前去，在挣扎的江停身边跪了下来，他有力的手牢牢抓住了床上人的小臂：“有点刺激血管，所以会有些疼，但是忍忍，很快就过去了。”</p><p>“我来。”站在他身后的黑桃k突然出声，他眉眼英俊的脸上笼罩上了一层阴霾，他并不希望任何人与他一起共享红心q，但是他对此刻抗拒的江停又毫无办法。</p><p>闻劭微笑着把针管递过来，他摘下手套，双手插在白色外袍的口袋里，鼓励地看着他。</p><p>更年轻的男人跪下来，他握住了红皇后的手，江停祈求地看着他，眼里亮晶晶的，他自己都没有意识到那是仓皇的泪水，如果这个时候黑桃k提出任何要求，他恐怕都会毫不犹豫地答应。</p><p>闻劭知道他的意志已经被摧毁地差不多了，长时间的视觉剥夺，一点恰当的威胁，不，对于江停来说，该是非常恐怖的威胁才对。他站在床的一边，伸出修长的手指去摸索他肩窝里的红痣，江停甚至没有在乎这个人无礼地触摸，他只是直直地看着黑桃k。</p><p>“不会很疼的。”年轻的黑桃k有些不忍地避开了他的目光，他在江停因为紧张而僵硬得小臂上按摩着，慢慢地把针管里的蓝色液体注入了进去。</p><p>“好好享受吧。”他俯身吻去了江停绝望的泪水。</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>江停很快意识到那不是“停云”，因为难以言明的快感像电流一样划过他的全身，该死的闻劭！他咬紧了牙关，但又无法抑制地轻蹭着床铺，胸前的两点被汗淋湿，在白色衬衫上露出小小的轮廓，他发狠地用指尖抓挠着掌心，鲜血留下来，反而更加刺激了情欲。</p><p>黑桃k和闻劭待在隔壁。</p><p>黑桃k的手指有序地在桌子上敲击着，他面上还是沉稳冷静的，但闻劭了解自己胜过这个世界上的任何人，他悠闲地敲了敲表盘。</p><p>“时间到了。”</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>这短短的十几分钟让药效彻底地挥发了出来，至少黑桃k看到屋子里情欲缠身的江停时，不再用充满怀疑的眼神看着十年后的自己了。</p><p>他明明有些焦虑，却还是放慢脚步走过去，他伸出食指，将它放到了江停嘴边，高傲的红心q没有一点抗拒，他几乎下意识地伸出一点舌尖，试探地舔舐了上去。</p><p>“他需要一点惩罚。”年长的男人优雅地走过来，挑开了他的扣子，“我需要示范给你。”</p><p>他的手并不冰冷，是江停的身体太炙热，闻劭从领口探进去，玩弄着他一边的胸口，像拨弄小提琴的弦那样。</p><p>“在床上要懂得顺从，”他在另一边夹上了一点小玩意，江停想要躲开，却被闻劭一把捏住了下颌，“过来。”他对黑桃k招手。</p><p>闻劭在江停的身上轻点着，好像被绑在床上的人只是他教育年轻人的一件教具：“他的耳垂敏感，喜欢温柔地抚摸，但是恰当的粗暴也是他享受的。”</p><p>黑桃k在他的指点下拽起江停脖上的黑色颈圈，那枷锁被汗水打湿，紧紧地贴在天鹅一样细长的脖颈上尽职地束缚着囚徒，那让他像待宰的羔羊。黑桃k的手向下探去，借着润滑，他将跳蛋塞了进去。</p><p>“啊…啊！”江停呻吟起来，是愉悦中带着一点痛苦。</p><p>他钳着他的喉咙，江停的喉结不安地动着，他的眼泪无助地流下来，张皇失措地滴落在黑桃k手上。男人有些不忍心，他向闻劭望去。</p><p>“你可以试着放开他，但我们打赌，药效过去，他仍然回不死心地逃跑。”闻劭现在床边摊了摊手，“你可以试试。”</p><p>闻劭慢条斯理地用手指在江停口腔里搅拌着，拉出一条长长的晶莹的白丝，他把它们展示给黑桃k。</p><p>———————————————————————</p><p>“不！我不想！”江停的手被拷在背后，闻劭一只手揽着他的腰让他离自己更近，那一小截裸露出来的腰因为长时间不见阳光，光滑白皙，被男人一手握住，凹陷出一个令人心动的弧度。</p><p>“乖啊，很快就会舒服的。”闻劭在他耳边低声劝哄着，江停竭尽全力地挣扎却逃不开他的手心，闻劭的手掌揉搓着他的下身，将他服侍得很好，他的亲吻顺着耳后滑下来，在他身上喷吐着热气。</p><p>“你硬了。”他宣告道。</p><p>黑桃k有些不满对方纂取了红皇后的目光，他撤出了在温热紧涩的甬道里肆虐的手指，威胁性地换上了自己的器官。</p><p>勃起的器官没有一点预兆地猛地插入，江停张开嘴，发出了无声的喑哑呻吟，后入的姿势让男人进得很深，那剧痛让他的额头一下子布满了冷汗，闻劭轻柔地亲吻着他，低声地哄。</p><p>但江停扔细细密密地发着抖，药物刺激和初经人事，他柔顺地依偎着这个来历不明的男人，目光已经有些涣散了。</p><p>黑桃k掐住他的腰顶弄起来，第一次的年轻人总是这么不知轻重，他将床顶得吱吱作响，痛感逐渐过去，甬道开始搅紧，江停迷蒙着双眼寻找着抱紧自己的男人，他微张着嘴，双手无力地攀附着他，十指发着颤，小声而惬意地呻吟起来。</p><p>“别把我当成什么都不做的绅士啊…”闻劭有力的双臂环抱着他，安抚地在江停背上轻拍着，但他的下身已经硬得发疼了，没有哪个男人抱着赤裸的爱人却没有反应。</p><p>“张嘴。”闻劭掐着江停的双颊，探开了他的牙关，他蓄势待发的器官从西装裤子里弹出来，抵在怀里的人的脸上，江停这时已经沉浸在药效里了，他竟然顺从地蹭了蹭它，闻劭毫不费力地将东西插进了他的嘴巴。</p><p>江停的眼睛毫无焦点，他只是空茫地盯着虚空的一点，嘴里满满地塞着闻劭的东西，那实在太大，那张平日里吐露出不忿话语的唇被折磨得又红又肿。</p><p>他从没有这样服侍过其他男人，但江停还是尽力地去吞下它，他实在太可怜了，眼睛红红的，那些无法咽下的唾液顺着嘴角流下，滴落下来。</p><p>闻劭小幅度地向前进了一下，黑桃k还在大开大合地肏干着他，将江停一下一下顶得向前，而闻劭的东西也因此进得更深，这实在不是个让人舒服的姿势，他想要逃离，脑后的头发却被身前的男人攥在手里，带着腥味的器官向他嘴里顶弄着。</p><p>黑桃k的手爬上来，他粗暴地掐着江停胸前的两点，把它们折腾得娇艳欲滴，他的手掐着他的腰，在上面留下几个红色的指痕，这似乎更加满足了他的施暴欲，他从前对自己的红皇后太温柔，却不知道有时候暴力也是让他屈服的手段。</p><p>黑桃k揉弄着红心q的双臀，江停算得上瘦削，只有这里有一点软肉，黑桃k看着嘴里含着闻劭的东西的他，本能地感觉到了一些嫉妒，哪怕那是自己也不行，他将下身从小穴里撤了出来，大力地掐着手下的两团白嫩的肉，突然伸出手抽了下去。</p><p>“啊！”江停惊叫了一声，这实在太过刺激，闻劭及时掐住了他的下颌才避免他伤到自己，那力度太大了，江停的右边臀侧立刻肿起了五道指痕，他向前爬去，想要摆脱黑桃k，却被身后的人拽着腰拖了回去，摆成一个跪趴的姿势。</p><p>“一起吗？”闻劭问道。</p><p>黑桃k点了点头，他倾身向前咬住了江停的后颈，像是雄兽对待雌伏的雌兽那样，江停的手被手铐束缚着，被黑桃k一只手轻而易举地抓在手里，他只能跪在原地承受着他的惩罚。</p><p>闻劭也猛烈地抽送起来，他紫色充血的器官在唇间进进出出，狰狞而可怖。</p><p>“舒服吗？”明知道他不能回答，闻劭还是低下头问道，江停伏在他胯间，什么也说不出来。</p><p>房间里满是粗重的呻吟和抽插的水声。</p><p>闻劭抽出了自己的器官，白色的精液射在了江停的脸上，江停舒展着眉头闭着眼，液体从他高挺的鼻梁上滑落下来，有一部分沾在了他的睫毛上。闻劭抬起手抹了一把他的脸，江停顺着力道看向他，脸上满是情欲的红晕。</p><p>黑桃k也摁住了身下的人，浓稠的精液一股一股地涌了进去。</p><p>“我爱你，我愿意为你做任何事。”他喘着粗气说道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>